


DAYFLY

by platinumlevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Choking, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hair-pulling, Levi Needs a Hug (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is respectful, Modern Era, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Smut, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumlevi/pseuds/platinumlevi
Summary: (Modern AU) Levi Ackerman, he was your best friend and first love.What happened to the both of you?  You missed everything about him, but you stumbled upon him after years of ignoring each other.You wanted to see why you two fell apart.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say that this is the first ever piece of fan fiction that I've wrote on here! This is just a short fic with some angst, fluff, and smut. I've been wanting to do a Levi x Reader fic for a while and here I am making one LMAOOO. This won't make you cry (hopefully) it's just something I thought about a few times so I just decided to write it on here. Hopefully I improve overtime wtf
> 
> This is going to be in a university setting because I like writing modern fics NSDJKNJKD. Okay, but gamer levi with tattoos... BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR A WHILE SO I DID IT (might be a bit ooc but that's for you to decide)
> 
> I'll probably update in 1-5 days since I do have school, but again this is short so having to wait for the ending won't be a problem (hopefully 🦧).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I've listed some songs below to listen to while reading <3
> 
> Dayfly - DEAN, Sulli, and Rad Museum
> 
> Jasmine - DPR LIVE
> 
> Upgrade - Joji
> 
> Half Moon - DEAN
> 
> Syndrome - CIKI
> 
> You don't have to listen to these songs, they're great songs imo and they're very soothing ngl. Anyway, enjoy and have fun <3

First day of university. Passing by people, their laughs, bickers, and small friend groups that were made. You were alone and you couldn't fix it. Were you just too shy to talk to people? Did the thought of losing people close to you change you? What happened? Where did it all go wrong? You forgot what it was like to even have a small group of friends, everyone just split off as if it was nothing.

You even lost one of your closest friends, he was also your first love.

You were still questioning as to why this had happened, he just never responded to you every time you texted or called him. You truly missed him and he was the only person who knew you better than anyone else.

He knew how to cheer you up, he knew your favorite things in life, he knew so many things about you, and it seemed like he truly cared, but you were mistaken.

The only people you're able to talk to once in a while were your roommates, Eren and Armin. You soon met Mikasa since she stopped by your guys' place all the time; the both of you talked to each other once in a while and you both got along. Eren and Armin managed to make room for you to stay with them since you were looking for a place to live. The four of you would hang out once in a while, but for the most part you were always by yourself. You didn't mind being alone, but some social interaction would be nice once in a while.

\----------------------------------------------------

You were sitting at the University's library, next to the window and studying. The quiet atmosphere of the library is where you spent your time at the most since you felt at peace. No one bothered you at all which was the main reason you came here. The more you studied however, the more tired you'd gotten. Were you overworking yourself? Maybe just a little bit and as time passed you started to feel your eyes growing heavy, causing you to sleep with your face planted into the book you were reading.

You were awoken by someone shaking your shoulder, causing you to let out a small groan. You felt a little bit of pain since you slept in an uncomfortable position.

"Wake up." The person mumbled, "Go back to your place, it's dark."

 _What does this person want?_ You lifted your head up and looked behind you, your eyes widened a bit.

_You're joking? This can't be fucking real right?_

The person widened their eyes as well, pulling their hand away from your shoulder slowly.

"Levi?" You whispered, you were fully awake and your heartbeat sped up a bit.

"Y/N? Why are you here?" He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

 _It's been years, he looks... different..?_ He grew a little taller, he was still short though and he looks more mature... He also has a few tattoos which made you a little shocked. Didn't expect him to get anything tattooed...

You shook your head and stopped thinking to yourself and packed your things. You stood up and grabbed Levi's arm quickly after.

"What the hell-"

"We need to talk." You cut him off, not even looking at him as you dragged him away from the library. Levi didn't protest at all and gave in, letting you do whatever you wanted. He knew what was going to happen.

You stopped by a nearby bench and turned around to look over at Levi. _He really changed now that I think about it._ "Why?" You whispered, you were growing upset the more you looked at him, the memories of the two of you together flooded your mind. "What happened?"

Levi was quiet, he looked at you, but his face showed no emotions. He looked calm on the outside, but you could tell that he was extremely nervous to see you again. It'd been so long and he left you for no reason.

"Say something.." Your voice cracked and tugged at his shirt, burying your head into his shoulder. You were desperate, confused, upset, the mixture of emotions you were feeling were taking over your body. The pain you'd felt years ago once Levi left came back to you and you didn't miss the feeling whatsoever.

"Can I explain somewhere else? My place..?" He rested his hand on top of your head and pet at it, pulling away slowly. "I'll explain there, I can't do this in public." You looked around and saw a few people, they didn't notice your guys' presence, but you'd rather not be seen breaking down in the middle of campus.

You nodded your head and started following Levi over to his car, sitting in the passenger seat. He drove off, the car ride was left with an awkward silence, the both of you didn't know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Hopefully you liked it, I tried writing as if I was the person to make it seem realistic, but this might've sounded corny LMAOOANSJKDN. Okay anyway, I'll try to update in a few days or even more, but maybe leave your thoughts in the comments


	2. Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look back at the memories that you and Levi had back in high school as he drove you over to his apartment. You missed the feeling being with Levi, but ever since he left you couldn't go back.
> 
> Once you finished looking back in the past, you arrived at Lev's place to finally clear up things with one another.
> 
> Would you guys finally reunite with one another or just leave each other once again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song "Jasmine" by DPR LIVE and I got sad AJHSBDASJDHA okay anyway, I'm excited to write more and I'm going to post the next chapter pretty soon! I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far, leave a comment down below maybe :DD. Enjoy!

_“Levi, Levi, Levi!” You ran over to him and hugged his arm, “Can I stay over for the night?” You smiled widely and let out a giggle._

_Levi rolled his eyes and tried pushing you away, “Okay, okay, now can you get off of me you damn brat.” He groaned and smacked at your head lightly, causing you to finally push away._

_“Thank you!” You hummed and ran away, sticking your tongue out before leaving Levi._

_\----------------_

_You greeted Levi’s parents before heading over to his room and opened the door. Levi was seen at his desk, headset on and focused on his computer screen. He didn’t even notice your presence probably because he couldn’t care less about anything right now._

_You walked over to him and grabbed a foldable chair that he had in his closet, sitting down once you set everything up._

_He looked over at you for a moment before looking back to his computer screen. “We’ll watch some movies once the round is over.” He said quietly and you nodded your head, watching him play as you waited._

_As the round came to an end, he sighed and shut down his computer, taking his headset shortly after. Levi stretched his arms and petted your head before laying down onto his bed, “Are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me?” He mumbled into his pillow before looking over at you and sitting up._

_You rolled your eyes and sat next to him, resting your head onto his shoulder as he browsed through the movie selection._

_“Anything in particular you’d like to watch?” He looked down at you and you shook your head._

_“I don’t mind anything.” He nodded and chose a random movie, it was fairly new so might as well watch it._

_The both of you were quiet and focusing on the movie, you asked a few questions here and there for Levi to answer, but besides that it was silent. You moved around a little to find a more comfortable position, resting your head onto Levi's stomach with one arm wrapped around him. He didn't seem to mind at all and started playing with your hair as the movie played._

_You started to become tired and fell asleep on Levi, but he didn’t even notice until the movie was over. He looked down at you and smiled faintly, trying to lay you down onto his bed carefully so he wouldn’t wake you up. “Sleep well.” He whispered before placing a kiss on your head. You groaned whilst being half asleep, which caused Levi to move back a bit, but he just sighed and laid down next to you before drifting into sleep._

\------------

As you finished remembering your moments with Levi back in high school, you arrived at his apartment and got out of his car. You followed Levi inside and sat on his couch, looking around. His place was very minimalistic, grey, white, and dark tones seemed to fit Levi. The place was clean and everything seemed to be pretty neat. _Not surprised at this point._ You thought to yourself.

He came back to you and placed two cups of tea before sitting down next to you. You grabbed the cup of tea and took a sip before looking over at Levi. You moved your legs up to your chest and hugged them, looking away once you guys made eye contact.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, Levi wasn’t good at showing his emotions or finding the words to say when being in a situation like this. He was honestly scared as to what you were going to say to him.

“You should’ve said that a while ago, but you left.” You forced out a chuckle “You left, you were the only person that truly understood me, you were the only person that truly made me happy, and you just left for no reason?” Your voice rose a bit, Levi still had the same expression, emotionless. “Do you realize what you’ve done to me after leaving? I couldn’t even talk to anyone anymore, I felt like I was losing my mind. I didn’t have anybody else except you, why did you fail to realize that?” You felt tears form in your eyes, you were so sick and tired of close ones leaving you.

You couldn’t even talk to people after Levi left, everybody’s faces were blurred and your head was always down everytime you walked through the halls or even outside. The only people you could see were your roommates and classmates who talked to you once in a while. Your bottled up emotions and pain were always with you, almost as if they kept weighing you down as time passed.

Levi still kept quiet, he couldn’t find the right words to say nor he didn’t know how to explain himself. He thought about it for a bit before finally saying something, “I had my reasons, I had to leave because-”

“Your reasons? Why can’t you just say why you left?” You finally had enough, your emotions were taking over and you couldn’t stop crying. “I was so alone, for years…”

He shut up once you’d cut him off, he let out a groan and rubbed his eyes. He heard your sobs, you were trying to control them and he tried to reach out for your hand, but you pulled away quickly.

“I loved you for fucks sake, were you that clueless!” You finally said it, after years of hiding it, you finally said it. Even though Levi had left you for no reason, you still loved him. You fell deep for him and you quickly realized that you couldn’t escape after he left. His eyes widened and his mouth hung low, he didn’t know that you felt that way about him. His hands shaked a bit and his heartbeat started to speed up. “Do you have nothing to say? Are you just going to-”

“I loved you too, can you shut up!” Levi finally spoke and looked into your eyes, he couldn’t cry at all, but he wanted to badly. “Everytime I grow close with someone, I always lose them.” He whispered and threw his head back “No father, lost my mother, friends, every single time they were gone. I thought that I would lose you too sooner or later, fate really hates my guts huh?” He laughed, but you could clearly hear the pain in his voice. He was so tired of agony and suffering, the only way he couldn’t lose others was to isolate himself.

“You could’ve just told me-”

“It’s not as simple as you think,” he sighed and held your hand gently.

“We can make it work though right..? Or try..? I just want you…” You mumbled the last part and hid your face, looking down.

Levi moved closer and placed his free hand onto your shoulder, “look at me.” You looked up at him and his hand moved over to your chin. He lifted it up slightly and closed the gap between the both of you, placing a soft kiss against your lips. Your eyes widened and you froze, but shortly after you kissed back. You squeezed Levi’s hand and used the free one to cup his cheek, pulling him closer. It was almost as if you had an epiphany, you realized that the both of you were struggling. You two could be able to help each other and the pain you both went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tiny bit longer than the last chapter, hopefully you liked it! I don't have much to say for the most part, but keep up for more updates in the future! The smut will be in the next chapter... It's quite long now that I look at it... So get READYYY


	3. Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you and Levi made up, things became... a bit... interesting... 🧍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut has finally arrived SJDNJADNKJD okay anyway, I hope you enjoy it! If you aren't comfortable with some of the things in the smut (choking, degrading, etc) then please do not read this! Here are some songs to listen to while reading, have fun <3
> 
> Easy - Danileigh 
> 
> *Water - Kehlani
> 
> Hit Different - SZA
> 
> Pour Up - DEAN
> 
> House of Cards - BTS
> 
> * - my favorite song

Levi pulled away and pressed soft kisses on your cheek, slowly moving down towards your neck. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

You did as you were told, a faint whine escaped past your lips and you smiled, “Pervert,” you giggled, but gasped as he bit down onto your neck, pulling away after.

“Tch, shut it.” Levi groaned and carried you over to his bedroom, placing you down on his bed gently before pressing another kiss against your lips once more. “Are you sure you want to do this?”, he mumbled against your lips and you nodded your head.

You leaned over next to his ear and whispered, “I’m sure, I want you Levi,” you gave him a reassuring smile and pressed soft kisses onto Levi’s cheek, slowly moving down back to his lips. “Keep going.”

Levi kissed back, his hand roaming around your body, trying to be gentle with you. You managed to let out a moan which caused Levi to smirk against your lips, pulling away shortly after to move down to your neck once more.

“Levi I-”

“I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you.” His words made you feel at ease, your body relaxed and you let him do all of the work. His hands moved down to your waist and slowly slid your shirt up. He pulled away for a moment to take off your shirt, admiring your body for just a second. “You’re precious.” Levi whispered before placing his lips back onto yours.

You let out a whine and moved your leg up to Levi’s crotch, rubbing at it slowly which managed to make him let out a groan. “Impatient aren’t we?”, he teased and let out a chuckle.

You rolled your eyes and shot him a glare “Quiet.” You huffed, Levi seemed to be enjoying himself clearly.

“You’re just too impatient.” He hummed out, slowly moving his hand down between your legs. He reached his hand down to your underwear and let his finger brush against your clit for a moment, causing you to let out a sudden gasp at the feeling. Levi pulled his hand away and wrapped his hand around your neck before whispering into your ear, “Strip”.

The sudden change in his tone caused you to shiver and you quickly stripped from all of your clothing whilst Levi was still fully clothed. You sat up and tugged at his shirt, looking up at him for any sign of letting you take it off.

“Go for it.”

You took Levi’s shirt off of him and saw the rest of his tattoos, he didn’t have many. Most of them were very simple designs; they were placed mostly on his arms, but he had a small one placed below his collar bone.

“Are you going to keep staring?” He quickly put a stop to your thoughts and you became embarrassed.

You nodded your head and looked down, letting out a giggle.

“Look up at me, brat. Did I tell you to put your head down?” Levi gently grabbed at your jaw and tilted your head up, forcing you to look right back at him. “Are you going to answer my question or do I have to make you?”

You quickly shook your head, “No you didn’t tell me to, Levi.” You huffed and tried to lean in for a kiss, but Levi moved back just a bit so you couldn’t reach.

“Nope, can’t do that.”

_Such a tease, he’ll be the death of me._

You rolled your eyes and got on your knees, reaching your hands out for Levi’s belt so you could take off his jeans. You looked up at him for a sign of approval and his response was just a nod. You quickly took his belt off and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling the fly down, tugging at his boxers after. Your eyes widened once you pulled them down, which caused Levi to smirk a bit, your reaction was priceless.

You wrapped your mouth around the tip of his cock, swirling your tongue around it which was able to make Levi groan quietly. You slowly took him in, bobbing your head back and forth faster as Levi became a little more vocal. You pushed your head down until you were able to take all of Levi’s cock, hitting the back of your throat which caused you to gag.

“Shit… Just like that…” He moaned and threw his head back. One of his hands grabbed a handful of your hair and the other had his fingers running through his own hair; he started to drown himself in the pleasure. He pushed your head down forcefully and tears managed to form in your eyes since you couldn’t breathe, “Doing so good for me, that’s my girl.” He pulled your head away and you coughed once he did so. You took deep breaths and wiped your tears, looking up at him once you could breathe normally.

“Levi…” You whined and wrapped your hand around Levi’s shaft, “Please fuck me…” You said and it made Levi quirk a brow.

He quickly made you go on all fours, his hand was still grabbing at your hair as he did so. He slowly pushed himself inside of you which caused a bit of pain, but he waited until you adjusted. You nodded your head as a signal that you were fine and Levi quickly moved his hips, your eyes widened at the speed.

Your moans, whines, and the sound of skin slapping filled the room; the air was hot and the both of you were sweating already. The unexpected roughness from Levi caused you to be more vocal than anticipated, your cries and moans were just making him go faster.

He pulled your hair back roughly and you winced at the feeling, but let out a moan after due to the pleasure from it. His other hand roamed around your body, his fingers gliding against your skin as he became rougher.

“You liked that didn’t you? You’re trembling underneath me and I’ve barely done anything to your weak little body.” His voice was low and huskily, letting out a chuckle after his statement.

You tightened around him slightly at his words which made him groan, shutting his eyes and letting out a moan because of the feeling.

“Fuck…” You started to tear up as Levi pounded into your mercilessly, letting out curses and loud moans as he kept moving.

“Levi please-” you were cut off by Levi hitting at your g-spot, causing you to widen your eyes and whine out loudly.

A smirk formed on his face when he realized that he found what he was looking for and he continuously hit at the same spot. “Right here hm?” His grip tightened around your hair and pulled harshly against your roots once more, which left a whimper to escape past your lips.

“I’m so close- please,” you gasped as you kept feeling yourself grow closer and closer as Levi kept moving.

Levi leaned down next to your ear and pressed a soft kiss against your cheek before whispering, “then cum for me.”

You let out one last moan before releasing, you were shaking and your arms felt weak. Levi stopped his movements and let go of your hair, looking at you after. Your hair was a mess and you were sweating. _What a beautiful sight_ , he thought to himself. “You thought that I was finished?”

“You weren’t?” You looked over at Levi and widened your eyes.

Levi flipped you over onto your back and wrapped one of his hands around your neck before pushing himself back inside of you. He applied a small amount of pressure on the sides of your neck and it managed to make you gasp. You looked up at Levi with your mouth hung open as you repeatedly let out moans, rolling your eyes due to the pleasure once he began to move faster.

“Please Levi- There!” You cried out and gripped onto his bed sheets tightly, you couldn’t take the amount of pleasure he was giving you. All of your thoughts were pushed aside and you couldn’t even think about anything else.

“So filthy, you want more don’t you Y/N?” Levi grinned and slowed his movements down, clearly teasing you.

You nodded your head quickly and cried due to the loss of pleasure, “please Levi keep going, I want you to fuck me sensless, please don’t stop!” You pleaded and teared up, wanting more from him.

“Now aren’t you a good girl? Following my orders like the obedient doll you are.” He pushed his thumb into your mouth before moving his hips once more. You moaned against his thumb and swirled your tongue around it, pulling away from it after.

He was sparing no mercy when it came to you, he wanted to see you ruined and shaking underneath him. A sadistic smirk formed onto his lips as he saw you, uncontrollably moaning and whining at the sensation you were feeling. Levi moved his hand down to your waist and gripped at it roughly, digging his nails into it which made you tighten around him. You felt yourself becoming close again, you became more sensitive over time as Levi kept pounding into you non-stop. You drape your arms around his neck, one hand tugging at his hair,

managing to make him groan. “Levi I’m close again please!” You cried out as tears formed in your eyes, they fell down to your cheeks slowly.

Levi looked at you and let out a low chuckle, one of his hands wiped your tears as he moved faster. “Cum for me.”

You instantly came once you were given permission, sniffling and whining as you came down from your high. Levi shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as he felt like he was close, quickly pulling out for a moment. “Knees.”

You moved onto your knees then proceeded to take Levi’s length into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down quickly.

“Shit I’m going to-” He was cut off by moaning, he came inside of your mouth and let out a sigh after. You pulled away and stuck your tongue out before putting it back in your mouth, you swallowed his fluids quickly and smiled once you finished.

He gave a hum in satisfaction and pressed a soft kiss against your lips before pulling away, “you did well.” He kissed your cheek before laying down on his bed, patting the empty space next to him, signaling for you to lay down with him.

You nodded your head and laid down, wrapping your arms around Levi’s waist before looking up at him. “So… What do we do now?” You giggled and blushed, hiding your face into Levi’s chest.

“Well, we’re in a relationship now I assume… But would you like to be my girlfriend? I should’ve asked before.” Levi ran his fingers through your hair and kissed the top of your head, you didn’t expect for him to be this affectionate.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend, just don’t leave my side again, please.” You moved closer towards Levi and left soft kisses all over his chest which made him laugh a bit.

“I won’t leave, I can promise that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SMUT IS FINISHED SDNSJDNSSNDKAS next chapter will be a slice of life type chapter..? Just the both of you guys hanging out, just some fluff iykyk, hopefully you liked this chapter!


End file.
